


and the world around them was still

by v0idfishing



Series: Luk's fanganronpa universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Trans Character, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, i wrote this at 3 am because i thought too hard about my stupid ocs, it doesn't come up but chiyo is always trans so whatever, no beta we die like the majority of dr characters, this is just an au of my danganronpa ocs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0idfishing/pseuds/v0idfishing
Summary: Couch cuddles and soft kisses might not help them get through their final exams, but it will certainly make them feel better.If you like this and haven't read the source material, check out Danganronpa: The Killing Experiment! It's the first in this series.
Relationships: Hotaru Misaki/Chiyoko Izumi, Original Character & Original Character
Series: Luk's fanganronpa universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629370





	and the world around them was still

**Author's Note:**

> It's been MONTHS since I've thought/written about the Killing Experiment cast, and instead of working on the new chapter for TKE I wrote this. Chiyoko/Hotaru is a nice ship and I just think they're sweet and I'm the only one who can make content for my ocs. TKE fans I promise I'll work on the chapter 2 trial soon

It was easy to tell when final exams were coming up, even if, for whatever reason, you didn't know what day it was. Hotaru noticed the signs right away, every year without fail. Teachers rushing to ensure every student was on task, pushing even more work, et cetera. It was...stressful, but not unusual. Frankly, Hotaru was unsure of how to even prepare. Deciding on what to "present" as a final exam when you have an abstract Ultimate talent was never easy. Still, she had managed to show her work and progress to her teachers so far, what was an exam? The plan she had in mind was relatively simple. She'd create a diagram and report on a strategy for entering and leaving a building undetected. It wasn't more than a few concepts so far, but there was still plenty of time. Besides, Hotaru was always a bit of a procrastinator.

The school day and overtime work in the library had left Hotaru pretty drained, but remembering that Chiyoko was likely waiting for her back in their dorm room was a comfort. Their schedules were always a bit conflicted around exam season, so any time they got to spend together was nice. Chiyoko was more on edge than usual that time of year, though. Not that she could blame her. There was a lot expected of her, of both of them.

Hotaru struggled with the dorm key before finally getting it right and pushing the door open. 

"Chiyo!" She called as she put her back away and started taking off her boots. "I'm home!"

There was no response, as expected. Chiyoko was probably home, though. She nodded softly, then took off her jacket and hung it up by the door. Hotaru inhaled deeply, then walked out of the dorm entrance into the main room. As she stepped in, she noticed Chiyoko, sat on the couch with a television tray pulled up, with books and papers neatly organized in the small space. A long empty coffee mug sat on the corner of the tray.

Another noticeable detail was that she was wearing a black hoodie over a pair of loose pajama shorts. Chiyoko Izumi did not own any hoodies. And said black hoodie was at least a few sizes too big, engulfing her torso and covering a good portion of her furiously writing hands.

_Oh my God, she's wearing my clothes._ Hotaru felt her face redden. As much as she adored Chiyoko's put-together businesswoman aesthetic, there was something so endearing about seeing her in something comfortable, her lavender hair down and falling slightly in her face.

"Hey," Hotaru greeted softly, sitting down next to her girlfriend. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Chiyoko responded plainly, not even looking up from her studying. "How was your day?"

"Alright," Hotaru tilted her head. She paused a moment, just watching her work. "..Did you ask to borrow my jacket?" She joked gently.

That actually got Chiyoko to stop writing. She shifted her position on the couch slightly, and Hotaru could see her cheeks flush. "...I was cold." She said. "I didn't...have anything comfortable."

"Don't worry about it," She chuckled, folding her hands as she rested her elbows on her thighs.

"..Yeah," Chiyoko brushed a strand of hair from her face, pulled up one sleeve slightly, then got back to writing notes. She wasn't uncomfortable with Hotaru's presence, simply focusing on the work in front of her.

Hotaru ran a hand through her hair, letting out a deep breath. 

_She's so cute. I wish she knew how cute she looks._ It took everything inside of her not to take her girlfriend's free hand and squeeze it and tell her all the reasons she was in love with her. She should just let her study…

"When do you think you'll be done?" God, she felt like a toddler asking their mother when she'd be done with work. Annoying.

"Don't know," She hummed as she underlined a word, then paused to check something in the book she had open. 

"You should find a stopping point for tonight," Hotaru carefully reached to brush Chiyoko's hair behind her ear, then trailed that hand to the middle of her back. "How long have you been working?"

She just made a little noise at that. Clearly, she didn't want to answer. That was never good.

"Come on," She scooted closer. "I'm sure you've done enough, love. Don't overwork yourself."

Chiyoko sighed softly at that. _Can't resist the pet names._ "I suppose I have." She finished up what she was writing, then put her pencil down. Her gaze shifted to Hotaru now. 

"Thank you," A smile broke on Hotaru's face. She carefully moved the arm on Chiyoko's back to her side and pulled her close to clear the small space between them. She leaned back on the couch, then rested her head on Chiyoko's shoulder. 

"...you look adorable right now, by the way." She mumbled, a teasing glee in her voice.

Chiyoko let out a nervous chuckle, turning away for a moment. They'd been officially dating for three months, but she still hadn't quite grown used to the affection. Not that she disliked it, but..it still felt so foreign. "..Sure." 

Hotaru let out a contented sigh. After Chiyoko settled in, Hotaru felt a hand brush away some of her hair, then pause.

"Can I..?" Chiyoko asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Hotaru smiled.

She slowly ran her fingers through Hotaru's hair, feeling herself relax as they passed through the soft strands. As her gaze and touch moved to her scalp, she let out a breathy chuckle.

"Your roots are starting to come through."

"Ah," Hotaru moved her head up, just enough to look at her. "What? You don't like it when my hair's not unnatural all the time?"

"Just pointing it out," She shook her head slowly.

Hotaru grinned slightly, then moved her head a little closer to Chiyoko's. She nodded once, and so she leaned in and gave a peck on the cheek. Nothing too intense, but hard enough to leave a distinct mark of black lipstick on Chiyoko's cheek.

"Hey," She pretended to pout, moving a hand up to wipe at the mark.

"Noo.." Hotaru sat up enough to be eye level with Chiyoko again, and she started peppering more kisses on her face, leaving traces of lipstick everywhere.

"Ack," Chiyoko groaned, half-joking, as she moved an arm to wrap around Hotaru. The two were barely an inch apart now, their noses almost touching. 

Hotaru smiled even wider. She just looked into Chiyoko's eyes for a while. Pale blue pools she could get lost in for hours. God, she was so in love. She never would have guessed that her cold and calculated dorm mate would be the love of her life, but….the world is full of surprises. And she couldn't have asked for a better surprise.

She was broken out of her trance by a soft, and somewhat awkward, kiss on the nose from Chiyoko. It earned her a little gasp and giggle from Hotaru. 

Then, Hotaru wrapped her free arm around Chiyo, and carefully pulled them both down to lay on the couch. _"I love you so much."_ She whispered. Her heart felt so full, so warm. This moment was so soft, so tender. If only they could stay in it forever.

"I love you too," Chiyoko sounded almost afraid to say it, but it was beyond sincere. These feelings were still so new to her, but she liked feeling them. She liked being wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms, and being kissed and caressed with a gentleness she had never experienced before. At times it was uncomfortable- an overwhelming softness that smothered her and made it hard to breathe. But that was only because it was new. And, well, Chiyoko was never one to back out of something just because it was difficult.

Chiyoko rested her head on Hotaru's chest. A small sigh escaped her as she settled in. Hotaru was soft, warm. That warmth and comfort was only increased by the oversized hoodie. It was soft, and it smelled like her, and it made her feel safe. Not like the cold, lonely safety her father assured her back home. Not safety like locked doors and security and tutors and caretakers. It was an internal safety, a person, a heart. Hotaru was home, and she was safe.

How lucky did Hotaru have to be, having the most beautiful girl in the world laying on her chest? Chiyoko wasn't much smaller than her, yet then she felt so tiny, in her arms. She carefully moved a hand up to her head and started playing with her hair. This earned a quiet noise of happiness, and Hotaru smiled. Seeing her so calm and content was all she could ever ask for. Chiyo was such a tense person, always on edge about something, and cuddling with her revealed such a nice side to her. It felt special. This was her Chiyoko, the part of her hidden to the world. The part saved just for her girlfriend. Her _girlfriend._ Even months into their relationship, the phrase felt new. Exciting. Just remembering she had a girlfriend made a slight shiver go up her spine. 

"..Hotaru?" Chiyoko mumbled against her chest.

"Yeah?" She hummed, moved suddenly from her trance.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Hotaru chuckled, then nodded. "Of course." She sat up slightly so that the two were closer to eye level.

Chiyoko carefully reached up and cupped Hotaru's face in her hands. She stared into her eyes for a moment, then leaned in and softly pressed her lips against hers.

Hotaru melted into the kiss, returning it with the same gentleness. She placed one hand over Chiyoko's. Her hands felt so soft against her face..her lips were even softer.

Eventually, Chiyoko pulled away for breath. She immediately broke into a smile, face flushed. After a moment, she shut her eyes and leaned in to touch her forehead to Hotaru's.

The two stayed there for some time, feeling each other's warmth and breath and heartbeats. And the world around them felt still. It was just the two of them on the couch, a warm tangle of limbs and love and comfort. 

Hotaru let out a quiet breath, then, "Should I go make us some tea?"

"Hmm.." Chiyoko hummed. "That would be nice….but I don't want to get up."

"I could carry you around like a baby while I make it?" Hotaru joked, leaning back to look at her.

"Absolutely not," She took on a stern expression, but it quickly faded. Gingerly, she started to move off of Hotaru and stood next to the couch. A yawn escaped, and she stretched her arms upwards.

Hotaru stayed lying down for a moment, just watching fondly. "You're adorable."

Chiyoko only responded with a huff and a cross of her arms, but she couldn't hide the tiny smile the crept onto her face.

Hotaru pulled herself off the couch and took a moment to stretch herself. Then, she moved into the kitchen. Chiyoko paused a moment before following.

Hotaru pulled some mugs from the cabinet, then turned to look at Chiyoko. A small chuckle escaped her as she set the cups down, then held out a hand. Chiyo paused, then took her hand. She liked the touch. She didn't want it to go away.

Hotaru managed to get water boiling without letting go of Chiyoko's hand. As it sat on the stove, she turned around to look at her.

"How's studying going?" She hummed, gently brushing some hair from Chiyo's face.

"Alright," She responded, clearly more interested in the touch than the question. "What about yours?"

"Eh," She shrugged softly, moving her free hand to Chiyoko's waist.

"You're not going to hold it off until the last minute, are you?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I won't," Even Hotaru wasn't sure she meant it, but neither of them were in the mood to bicker over it.

Luckily, the chance never even arose, as the kettle went off.

The two sat on the couch in comfortable silence as they drank their tea. It was getting dark, and going to bed once they were finished felt like a good idea. But then, they were content to enjoy each other's company and wind down with something warm.

Soon, though, the two finished up and Hotaru took both mugs and placed them by the sink. She considered at least rinsing them out, but...she was tired. She'd deal with it in the morning.

She came back into the living room to see Chiyoko rearranging the pillows on the couch back to their intended positions. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" She asked, stepping closer.

Chiyoko sighed, placing the last pillow down. Her eyes grazed to the television tray, where her work was still out. 

Hotaru followed her gaze, staring down at it as well. "We can get it in the morning. Come on."

Chiyoko glanced down, then back to Hotaru, then down, then up again. She sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Fine."

The two made their way into their bedroom. Hotaru stopped near the door and looked over to Chiyo. "..Can I...stay with you in your bed tonight? We don't have to cuddle again, I just-"

"Sure," Chiyoko cut her off, nodding.

Hotaru smiled.

They shared the bathroom as they got ready for bed, standing closer than necessary. It was a little inconvenient when Chiyoko was pulling her hair into a bun, and when they both were brushing their teeth, but neither seemed to mind.

Chiyoko sat down on the bed after getting ready in the bathroom. She had every intention of falling asleep in what she was wearing. Hotaru was still in her day clothes, though, so she had made her way to the dresser.

She changed into an old band t-shirt and shorts, then turned around to face the bed again. She smiled again when she looked at Chiyoko.

"Were you watching?"

"No!" Chiyoko scoffed, looking to the side. "..No."

"I don't mind," She chuckled, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Well, I wasn't," Chiyoko pouted.

"Whatever you say," Hotaru leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the side of her head. Then, she scooted to the edge of the bed, just barely able to reach the lamp and turn it off.

She crawled under the covers, and she was so close to Chiyoko… She felt that warmth from earlier envelop her once again, and she rolled onto her side to stare at her girlfriend.

Chiyoko just moved her head to look. There was silence for just a second. "..Thank you."

"Hm?" Hotaru furrowed her brow, caught off guard by the question.

"..For tonight," She clarified, her voice barely above a whisper, like she was afraid to say it. “I needed the break.”

“No problem at all,” She smiled and wrapped her arms around Chiyoko. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chiyoko shut her eyes and pressed her face to Hotaru’s chest. She could feel her heartbeat, steady and calm, and it only made her feel even more relaxed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gone to bed so calm.

Hotaru watched as Chiyoko fell asleep, just listening to her breathe. As tired as she was, she didn’t want this moment to be over. It was so rare that Chiyo let her coddle her that much. And she loved it.

Maybe they could do it again sometime.


End file.
